onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy gegen Hody Jones
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy gegen Hody Jones findet auf dem Gyoncorde-Platz auf der Fischmenscheninsel statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Hody Jones plant schon seit Langem die Fischmenscheninsel zu übernehmen und Neptune hinzurichten. Als die Mugiwara-Piratenbande auf der Insel ist, befindet er sich gerade in der Endphase seines Planes und er greift das Ryūgū-Schloss an, in welchen auch gerade Zoro sowie Brook und Usopp lagerten und die Wachen gefangen nahmen. Jedoch konnte Jones den Schwertkämpfer unter Wasser schlagen, da er selbst Energy Steroids benutzte und Zoro die Luft ausging. Aufgrund der schweren Wunde die er dabei erhielt nahm er immer mehr dieser Drogen bis er schließlich mutierte und viel stärker wurde. Auf dem Gyoncorde-Platz wurde nun die Hinrichtung des Königs vorbereitet, wozu Hody 100.000 Piraten versammelte. Auch die drei Prinzen wurden besiegt und Jinbe und Shirahoshi tappen augenscheinlich in eine Falle. Auseinandersetzung Gerade als der Piratenkapitän Neptune den Kopf abschlagen will ruft die Prinzessin nach Luffy, der plötzlich aus Megalos Maul hervorkommt und Hody im Gear 2 quer über den Platz kickt. Anschließend befreit seine Truppe die Königsfamilie und Jinbe. Während erstere in Sicherheit gebracht wird, kämpft Jinbe mit ihnen gegen die Shin-Gyojin-Piratenbande. Auch Hodys ganze Bande kann diese 10 Kämpfer nicht in die Knie zwingen, also geht er zu Surume und sagt er solle auf der Stelle Shirahoshi zerquetschen wenn er nicht will dass seine Familie stirbt. Luffy greift jedoch ein, kickt Hody erneut davon und verspricht dem Kraken auch seine Familie zu beschützen. Jones befreit sich schon wenig später aus den Felsen, wobei sich Luffy wundert wie viel er denn noch einstecken könne. Der Fischmensch stürmt mit einem Handflächenschlag des Gyojin Karate auf ihn zu und schlägt Luffys Kopf weit nach hinten, was aber aufgrund seines Gummikörpers nichts bewirkt. Hody merkt aber sofort dass der Strohhut etwas plant und lässt die Tetsu no Kōra Butai vor ihm in Stellung gehen. Luffy greift zur Konter auf sein Busōshoku zurück, härtet seine Stirn und bricht mit einer Gomu Gomu no Kane durch die Stahlschilde. Jones setzt nun zu einem Kick mit der Ferse an, doch wieder ist der Gummimensch bereit, härtet dieses Mal seinen rechten Arm und blockiert so ganz einfach den Tritt. Anschließend rollt er sich über Hodys Arm und trifft ihn mit einem wiedermals gehärteten Tritt am Hinterkopf und rammt ihn in den Boden, jedoch richtet sich der zähe Gegner gleich wieder auf und feuert sein Yabusame auf Luffy, der durch sein Kenbunshoku sich einfach durch die einzelnen Tropfen windet und mit einer gehärteten Gomu Gomu no Bullet zuschlägt, wodurch Hody kräftig Blut spuckt und in einen riesigen Felsen geschleudert wird, der daraufhin zusammenbricht. Einige Zeit darauf erreicht die Noah die Fischmenscheninsel und beide Kapitäne unterbrechen ihren Kampf um Decken aufzuhalten. Während der Fischmensch an einer der Ketten hochklettert, wird Luffy mit einer Bubbly Sango im Mund von seinem Smutje Sanji hinterhergeschossen. Jones wittert jedoch seine Chance, als er Luffy allein in einer Coating-Blase sieht und geht zum Angriff über, als auch schon Fukaboshi erscheint und den Strohhut rettet. Jones beginnt sie mit seinem Angriff Kirisame zu attackieren, doch das Duo entkommt knapp wodurch Hody nur einen Felsen zerteilt und einen Fisch aufschlitzt. Beide Kontrahenten schwimmen nun an Deck der Noah, doch Hody kommt zuerst an durchstößt Decken mit seinem Dreizack. Nachdem er sich seines ehemaligen Mitstreiters endledigt hat, fällt die Noah wieder und er widmet sich Shirahoshi. Jones erledigt ihre beiden Brüder Ryūboshi und Manboshi und greift dann die Prinzessin an, doch kurz bevor er mit seiner Waffe zustoßen kann greift Luffy mit einem Gomu Gomu no Snakeshot durch das Wasser und schnappt sich Hodys Brust, die er daraufhin zusammendrückt. Selbst mit ganzer Kraft kann er Luffys Arm nicht fortreißen und lässt deshalb die Prinzessin gehen. Hody sagt Luffy als sie sich gegenüber stehen dass er als unterentwickelte Lebensform hier niemanden retten kann. Jedoch erwidert ihm Luffy auf Fukaboshis Rücken und mit einem breiten Grinsen, dass er zwei Jahre trainiert hat um alle zu beschützen die ihm wichtig sind. Durch Deckens Ausscheiden beginnt jedoch die Noah zu fallen und der Kampf wird um sie herum fortgesetzt. Luffys Vorschlag die Noah einfach in Stücke zu hauen wird von Fukaboshi verhindert, da sie nicht zerstört werden darf ehe der Tag des Versprechens gekommen ist. Shirahoshi versucht weiterhin zu fliehen und Hodys Versuch, sie mit Umidaiko zu erledigen scheitert als sich Manboshi davor wirft. Bevor er jedoch weiter nachsetzen kann packt Luffy seinen Kopf und zieht sich an ihn heran. Während er seinen rechten Arm in den Gear 2 versetzt beißt ihn der Fischmensch jedoch in die Schulter, bekommt dann aber einen heftigen Haken in den Magen der ihn an das Deck der Noah befördert, wo noch Luft vorhanden ist. Luffy zieht sich das Gebiss aus seiner Schulter heraus während Hody seines schon wieder nachwächst. Der Strohhut erreicht das Deck jedoch nicht bevor Hody das Coating zerschneidet und die Luft herausströmt. Fukaboshi versucht ihn zwar noch mit einer Ultramarine aufzuhalten, unterliegt jedoch. Er macht sich mit einigen Soldaten auf um Luft von der Fischmenscheninsel um Noah zu hüllen damit Luffy wieder richtig kämpfen kann während dieser Hody weiterhin an Shirahoshis Seite beschäftigt. Als ihn die Prinzessin in Richtung Noah trägt kommt Jones plötzlich mit Kirisame angeschossen, doch Luffy bricht ihm schon während dieses Vorstoßes die Rückenflosse ab und befördert ihn mit einem Schlag mehrere Meter davon. Plötzlich erhält der Strohhut einen Anruf von Fukaboshi, der ihm berichtet dass er jetzt weiß was Hody Jones wirklich ist. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass Hody nun ein leerer Charakter voller Hass ist. Als der Wassermann den Strohhut unter Tränen um Hilfe bittet, entgegnet er ruhig, dass sie doch Freunde seien. Der Gummimann will es jetzt sofort beenden. Während Jones sich gewohnt arrogant gibt holt Luffy mit Gear 2 Busō aus und drischt seinen Gegner mit einer gewaltigen Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk an Deck der nun wieder mit einer Luftblase umschlossenen Noah. Auf Shirahoshis Händen folgt er ihm und springt selbst an die Luft. Um seine schweren Verletzungen zu überstehen stopft sich Jones nur noch mit Energy Steroids voll und startet mit Mizugokoro und Murasame einen letzten Angriff. Der Strohhut weicht aus, startet Gear 3 Busōshoku Kōka und beendet diesen Kampf mit einer Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Nachwirkungen Nachwievor fällt die Noah in Richtung Fischmenscheninsel, was Luffy zu verhindern versucht. Als die Shin-Gyojin-Piratenbande von der Niederlage ihres Kapitäns erfährt wollen sie für ihren Hass noch möglichst viele mit in den Tod reißen, weshalb sich die Strohhüte bereit machen ihre Kämpfe zu beenden. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Hody Jones Kategorie:Zweikampf Kategorie:Waffenloser Kampf